1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus for processing user data such as a setting value and image data, and to a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital multi-function peripherals are equipped with storage devices (HDD, SSD, SRAM, and the like). User data generated when a user utilizes the digital multi-function peripheral, in addition to a program necessary for operation of the digital multi-function peripheral and adjustment value of the digital multi-function peripheral, is saved in the storage devices. Since information such as image data, an address book, and the setting value is confidential user information, when a rented digital multi-function peripheral is taken back (after rental), and then is reused or replaced, collective deletion of the user data saved in the storage devices of the digital multi-function peripheral is performed so that the previous confidential user information is not leaked.
In previous digital multi-function peripherals not having a collective deletion of the user data function, in order to prevent the leakage of the data saved in an HDD when it is returned after rental or the like, if the customer demands, the HDD has to be physically destroyed. However, this work must be performed by a technician. Further, since it is necessary to confirm that the data is actually erased (destroyed), there has been a problem in that it is very labor-intensive. Therefore, in current digital multi-function peripherals, it is common to have a collective deletion of user data function for initializing, by a user operation, the user data in the digital multi-function peripheral including an HDD.
In the collective deletion function of the user data, only the information (user data) related to a user such as image data and an address book is deleted, and the deletion of the data other than the user data, such as an adjustment value inherent in the digital multi-function peripheral and a program, by which a security problem does not occur even by leakage is not performed. Thereby, it is possible to minimize the trouble necessary for resetting and reinstallation at the time of reuse of the digital multi-function peripheral. In view of deleting only the user data, and not erasing a digital multi-function peripheral setting file other than the user data and the like, a method realized by an initialization sequence is proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-236782).
However, according to the above-described conventional art, when the collective deletion of the user data is performed, the adjustment value inherent in the digital multi-function peripheral and any software programs remain in the digital multi-function peripheral. Then, the user cannot confirm independently that the user data is erased for certain. Particularly, since a user that is very concerned about information security may feel anxious about whether user data is actually collectively deleted or not, it is desired to indicate, by any means, to the user that the user data is erased for certain. Further, when the user data is confidential information, it is assumed that this is still a high requirement.
Here, as a method for confirming that the user data is deleted, information indicating the state of a data area of a storage unit of the digital multi-function peripheral, such as a file size and checksum of the storage area (data area), can be generated and compared with that at the time of factory shipment. However, in an image forming apparatus of a digital multi-function peripheral or the like, an adjustment value of the apparatus, stored in a storage unit, may be changed while it is operated by a user, and it is difficult to apply this method simply.